fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Robo-mance/Gallery
Dollarnator is upset due to not having something special like everyone else, until he falls madly in love with Oz's new security robot, Julie Android. Fanboy and Chum Chum encourage Dollarnator to impress her, but Julie is more serious than just a sweet security guard. Dollarnator's miserable Yo and Chris Chuggy valentine 1.jpg Yo and Chris Chuggy valentine 2.jpg Yo and Chris Chuggy valentine 3.jpg Dollarnator sad s2e12a.jpg Fanboy and Chum Chum coming out s2e12a.jpg Fanboy jumps for joy s2e12a.jpg Everybody's got something special.jpg Julie Android Will you organize my action figures.jpg Julie shushes Fanboy.jpg Dollarnator loves Julie, but is shy Julie Android eating the trash.jpg ''Robo-mance'' Fanboy about to play the register.jpg|Let me give us a beat. Fanboy cash register instrument.JPG Fanboy on the register.jpg Chum Chum starting the Mechatech dance.jpg Chum Chum makes Mechatechs dance.JPG|The song starts hear her little motor.JPG|"Can you hear her little motor run?" Dolls on the shelf s2e12a.jpg|"(Hmm, hmm)" metric ton.JPG|"She barely weighs a metric ton." Julie crushing Fanboy.jpg is she the zero one.JPG|"With all the 0's in my past..." Dollarnator with hands on heart - s2e12a.jpg|"Could she be the 0-1?" CC telling Dollarnator to not resist s2e12a.jpg|"Don't even try to resist her." F&C sing to Dollarnator.jpg|"You'll only blow..." transistor blow.JPG|"A transistor." F&C something big tonight s2e12a.jpg|"There's something big tonight..." Down in your gigabytes.jpg|"...down in your gigibytes." it's robo-mance!.JPG|"It's Robo-mance!" setting up dinner.JPG|"Computer language of love is so basic, there's no need to re-write your code." Dollarnator and Julie having dinner.JPG Chef Fanboy.JPG|"Just control-alt-delete your worries." adding sauce to the meal.JPG|"And tab-shift to love her mode." i'm gonna overload.JPG|"I think I'm gonna overload!" he's about to explode!.JPG|"Look out, he's about to explode!" robots exploding.JPG Dollarnator 'what's going on' s2e12a.jpg|"What's going on..." what's in my CPU.JPG|"Inside my CPU?" Dolls in front of Dollarnator.jpg|"(Doo, doo)" Dollarnator's screen is fogging.jpg|"My screen is fogging and I don't have a view." dollarnator at the nurse.JPG|"Someone run my antivirus app, cause it feels like..." dollarnator has the flu.JPG|"I've got the flu!" "(He's got the flu!)" quaking with fright.JPG|"He's quaking in his bolts with fright." tell my terebytes.JPG|"There's terror..." Dollarnator with nurse F&C.jpg|"In my terabytes!" Dollarnator health poster.JPG|"It's as we --" plus poster.JPG|"Suspected." Julie health poster.JPG|"You have been --" equals poster.JPG|"Infected with..." Robo-mance picture.JPG|"Robo-mance!" Dolls singing - s2e12a.jpg beep and boop.JPG|"Beep-beep-boop, boop-boop-beep." screensaver.JPG|"She's your screensaver when you go to sleep." Dollarnator and Julie on a motherboard.jpg 1 and 0 dance.JPG|"1-" double zero.jpg|"0-0-" another zero.jpg|"0-" zero and one.jpg|"0-1." robots in love.JPG Robomance-motherboard background.jpg|"Robo-mance is so much fun!" F&C walking on the motherboard.jpg|"Yes, it can all compute..." compute if you reboot.JPG|"If you just reboot with Robo-mance." happy clam.JPG|"You'll be a happy clam if you reprogram." add some RAM.jpg|"Maybe add some RAM." start a fam.JPG|"Even start a fam!" it's no flim-flam.JPG|"Yes, it's no flim-flam, smile for the cam." Robots watching fireworks.JPG|"It's a Robo-mance!" robo-mance ending.JPG|"Robo-mance!" Impressing Julie Android Dollarnator's ring.jpg Julie starts a battle Julie in fighting stance.jpg The fall of Julie Android The real romance Mrs. Dollarnator saying goodbye to Fanboy.jpg Julie Android exploding.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries